Okami: 600 Years Later a New Evil
by Speedykitten1643
Summary: A new evil has come in the light. What could cause a curse to befall the world once more. There is a tale of an eight head serpent that look like a smaller and younger version of Orochi. What could this be about?
1. Prologue: First Meeting

**Prologue: First Meeting**

_**By: Speedykitten1643**_

_**Important: **__I do not own Okami the game goes to the makers of the game Clover Studios. I just beat the game a couple of days ago on my Wii and thought that I should try to do a fanfic story for Waka and Ammy. This story is rated _**MA**_ though it probably won't contain much violence right away but you can be sure there will be some lemon as some people put it. I hope you enjoy it._

"Ammy, what are you reading? You're supposed to be helping me figure out on what to do for our annual Kamiki Festival," Amaterasu heard her friend Issun say to her. She set the book that she had been reading on the table in front of her and looked at her friend. He was smaller then most boys his age but he has a big heart which Amaterasu knew about. She smile at him and said, "I thought you decided to do a play on the legend Issun." "I do but I have no clue on where to start. Besides we can't get enough people to join so that the play will become a success," Issun said. Ammy sigh softly and looked at the book she had been reading. It was called, 'The Adventures of Okami Amaterasu'. The book had caught her attention by its title since it had her name on it. She had gotten it down from the book shelf in the Kamiki Community College wondering what the story was about. She looked at the clock above the Librarians desk and saw that she had been reading the book for a solid two hours. She was surprised that she had gotten so into the book that she lost track of time. Then Issun had come into the library at the moment when she got to the story of when the Sun Goddess Amaterasu was about to battle against Orochi with the help of the so-called 'greatest warrior in the world' Sasano. "I can see if I can help you get some more of the students interested in doing the play Issun I promise," Ammy said smiling at her best friend. Issun smiled back and said, "Thanks Ammy you're the best."

A boy was also in the library with Ammy and Issun. He had heard what Issun said and smirked, "Good luck with that my little bouncing friend." But then his eyes strayed back to look at Ammy as she spoke calmly and gently to her friend. Her voice was always kind and gentle to everyone she talks to. Her voice could even sooth the angriest person in the world if she talked to it. He had seen what book Amaterasu had been reading and this caused him to smirk again. Suddenly, as if she felt someone watching her, Ammy turned to look at the boy who didn't turned his gaze away. She saw that his eyes were a cerulean blue that held a lot of sadness in them and that his hair was a beautiful blond. Blue eyes met bronze gold as both Ammy and the unknown boy looked at each other, neither one of them wanting to risk blinking in case the other just disappeared on them. Some kind of bond began to form between the two that they didn't realized yet but later on they will their destinies, unknown to them, began there as well as an adventure.

**Me:** Please review and comment on this. I'm just getting started and I know this kinda boring and short but I can assure you that it will get better and I'll work on making my next chapter longer. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Friendship

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Friendship**

_**By: Speedykitten1643**_

_**Important: **__I do not own Okami the game goes to the makers of the game Clover Studios. I just beat the game a couple of days ago on my Wii and thought that I should try to do a fanfic story for Waka and Ammy. This story is rated _**MA**_ though it probably won't contain much violence right away but you can be sure there will be some lemon as some people put it. I hope you enjoy it._

Ammy continued to look at the boy before Issun got her attention again by saying, "Come on Ammy let's go see if we can find some more students who would like to do the play." "Okay Issun but first let me check this book out," Ammy said as she picked up the book and had over to the Librarian's desk to check it out. "Actually Ammy it's almost time for my next class so we'll meet up back here okay," Issun said looking at the time. "Okay Issun I'll see you later then," Ammy said. Issun nodded and gave a final smile to his friend before he took off to go to his next class. Ammy smiled and shook her head. She was always surprised to see how fast her friend could run not letting his size stop him. She continued to the Librarian's desk wanting to still cheek the book out so she could read it for a while. Once she had that taken care of she went back to where she had saw that boy earlier who had been watching her but saw that he was now gone. Ammy gave a disappointed sigh because she had wanted to talk to the boy and find out who he could be, but then she just shrugged believing that he had went to his next class and that she will most likely not see him again. She sat down in the chair she had been reading in before Issun had interrupted her. At that she smiled and looked at the cover of the book she was reading. I had an imaged of a pure white wolf with crimson markings on her fur that seemed to be a part of her and carrying some kind of mirror like weapon with flames on her back. In the image the wolf was in a pose of a howl with the sun in the sky like the wolf called forth the sun. Ammy thought of the legend that has been passed around on the campus and wondered if it was a true story or one that the elder just made up. She wanted the story to be true but she had no clue of how she can be sure about that. Once again she just shrugged and opened to where she had stopped earlier in the book to read some more.

'The great Sun Goddess Amaterasu had rushed into the Moon Cave in order to save Kushi the brew maker maiden that is meant to be the dreadful Orochi's sacrifice. The evil eight head serpent still had its curse upon the world can't be broken until he was defeated. Amaterasu felt the Moon Cave's barrier close behind her, which causes her to turn around and look at the Prophet Waka who was outside the barrier. His eyes showed his distress for a mere instant before the little Ponical on Amaterasu's head accused the prophet at tricking them again to get inside the cave alone. "You were planning on going in there anyway weren't you my little bouncing friend. I mean you went in there at your own free will," Waka said. He had glance at Amaterasu and said, "Ma Cherie I have another prophecy for you. 'Look the Moon, the Moon shine's brightly'" He then chuckled saying that the prophecy wasn't a very good one before he said Au revoir and left. Ammy stopped reading there for the moment thinking about the Prophet Waka. She could tell by the way he acts towards Amaterasu that he cares about her. She wondered if she will ever come across someone like that. She then shook her head telling herself to stop thinking about such things that won't happen and think of a way to help her friend. She believed the play is a good idea it's just the problem of getting the characters in the story. The most important characters are the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and the Prophet Waka. She looked around in the library hoping to find the very people they need.

"Hello there Ma Cherie is their something on your mind," Ammy heard someone say behind her. She quickly turned around and gasped when she saw the very boy she had seen earlier that had been looking at her. "Hello," she said softly. "That looks like it could be a very good book. I've read it myself," he said smirking. "Yeah it is a good story I wondered if it had actually been real," Ammy said shyly. "Of course not why would something like that be real," the boy said but he was smiling to show he was teasing. Ammy didn't say anything to that but she looked back at the book and then at the boy once more. "My name is Amaterasu, but please call me Ammy," she said introducing herself. The boy's eyebrow rise before he smile a truer smile then his last one and said, "Like in the story. I'm Ushiwaka but you can just call me Waka. Did the title of the book catch your interest Ammy?" "Well yeah mainly it did but for some reason I had the urge to read the book. I think I understand why now," Ammy said. "Really, what did you find out," Waka asked. "I came up with an idea to help my best friend Issun to do something for the festival but the problem is finding people who are willing to help," Ammy answered. "What is it you both have planned," Waka said though he didn't really care about this Issun friend of Ammy's, but he was willing to listen. For some reason he felt that he wanted to stay near Ammy and get to know more about her.

**Me: **Please review and comment on this. I'm just getting started and I know this isn't all that good for a chapter and if anyone has any suggestions on how I can do better with my next chapter let me know I'll be happy to hear them. As always thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rumor

**Chapter 2: The Rumor**

_**By: Speedykitten1643**_

_**Important:**__I do not own Okami the game goes to the makers of the game Clover Studios. I just beat the game a couple of days ago on my Wii and thought that I should try to do a fanfic story for Waka and Ammy. This story is rated _**MA **_though it probably won't contain much violence right away but you can be sure there will be some lemon as some people put it. I hope you enjoy it. And I'm sorry it took me a while to get the new chapter up. It's shorter then the last one but the next one should be longer._

Ammy looked at Waka and said, "We plan to do a play about the legend about the Sun Goddess Amaterasu but we can't seem to find willing people who would like to do the play since they all believe that the legend shouldn't be told because it isn't believed to be true or real." Waka looked at the girl before him closely and saw that she was very beautiful. Her hair was a light blond that it was almost white and the only kind of make-up she wore was red eye liner. Her eyes were the beautiful golden brown he has ever seen and they shined with happiness and joy that seemed to warm him. The sadness that he has been feeling since the death of his family seemed to be eased by the warmth that shined out of her eyes. His heart was pounding faster then normal as he watched her. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way to a girl he just met but he didn't mind it at all. "How about you play the main roll of the sun goddess Ammy I'm sure you will do just fine in that roll," Waka said softly. Ammy's eyes widen with shock before she smiled and said, "Why didn't I think about that? Thanks Waka that is what I will do but we still have more people to find that will be willing to do the other rolls especially another important roll that is for Waka the Prophet in the story." Waka smirked at that and said, "I can do that roll if you like. It seems fitting really since the prophet and I share the same name." 'As well as the same feelings towards the other main character I'm sure that what I'm starting to feel towards Ammy is a very strong feeling but first I should get to know her more and gain her full trust in me. Just as the Waka in the story did long ago with the sun goddess,' Waka thought to himself as he waited for Ammy's reply.

Ammy thought about it for a few moments. She wasn't sure on how her friend Issun will feel about Waka taking part in the play but they are searching for characters and perhaps Waka could help them get some more students willing to take part in the legend play. She looked at Waka and gave him a smile before she said, "Okay Waka you can play the part of the prophet but we will still need to find other students to join in this play so that it will go well." Waka smirked a bit and said, "I don't think that will be too much of a problem. Maybe you should find some people that you believe will be interested in the play and tell them a bit about the legend and about the story you are reading right now. That might get more and more people to want to join in and have fun." Ammy smiled softly and nodded believing that what Waka say's is true. If she was to find someone she believed will do well for a character in the play and tell them the legend and the story they might be more willing to join and help out to make their festival a hit and make it more fun for everyone. From what she read in the story she already likes it and she believe she already knew of some people that would like to join the play after they here the legend as well as the story. She made a not to herself that she should get more info and look online on the computers so that she will get all the different stories other cultures had come up with about the Sun Goddess and her adventure to defeated the dreaded Orochi. As she thought about this she heard some boys saying, "Hey did you here about some form of darkness suddenly appeared on Shinshu Field. It's awfully strange for that to happen, especially when it's still daylight everywhere else. I believe that it was side that the darkness seemed to come from the cave known as Moon Cave where a sword dwells to 'Make sure evil never returns' but I also heard that it has somehow been removed. I think it's just a rumor but I did see darkness enter Shinshu Field about an hour ago." "Maybe it's nothing to concern ourselves with. It's probably just someone trying to show that the Legend of the Sun Goddess and an eight headed snake demon known as Orochi is true," another boy said before they all left.

Waka had heard everything that was said and he knew Ammy did to. He was about to say something when another boy that was walking pass them say, "I heard someone saw a pretty big eight headed serpent slithering around on Shinshu Field and anything it touched would wither and no longer bloom." After the boy left Ammy said, "I wonder what all these rumors are about. It almost sounds like something that came from the story of the Sun Goddess." "Yeah I know maybe we should check it out for ourselves Ma Cherie," Waka said offering his hand for Ammy who smiled and gladly took it. When they touched they both gasped when they felt something electrical past between their hands. They looked at each other and smiled softly to one another before they began to leave the library so they could check Shinshu Field to see if the rumor was true or false.


	4. Chapter 3: Shinshu Field

**Chapter 3: Shinshu Field**

_**By: Speedykitten1643**_

_**Important: **__I do not own Okami the game goes to the makers of the game Clover Studios. I'm really sorry for those of you who have been reading my story. I know it's been a while since I've updated it. I don't know if this chapter is any better the the others but I'm really working on making these chapters longer._

Ammy and Waka have left the college since they both had no other classes that day and decided to go check out Shinshu Field after hearing the rumor mention in the college library. Waka and Ammy was still holding hand and when they made it outside the village and Shinshu Field their grip in each other's hands just tighten as they stood their in shock. Almost all of the plant life in the once beautiful Shinshu Field had withered away. Over the years a road has been built on the once known path though the plants that were never touched or destroyed in order to build the road. But now the whole place was dark and not a single plant could be seen growing on the beautiful field. Both Waka and Ammy noticed that everyone that had been walking through the field seem to not be moving and they were also standing as still as statues. Ammy cautiously moved closer to one person and saw that it was a merchant and he was as stone as a statue. She looked up at the sky and saw no sun or moon out to light the way. She couldn't even see stars. She was so confused at what could have caused this that she didn't see a strange female demon hiding in the shadow's watching her. The female sent some imps after Ammy while her guard was down. The imps had moved so quietly that Ammy didn't hear them until they got very close to her. She quickly turned and did a few back flips just in time to dodge the attack from the imps. Waka was by her side quickly with a sturdy stick that was almost shape like a flute. Ammy gasped when she saw Waka do this. She never noticed that he was carrying the flute with him. As she watch the flute she saw that it change into a sword right before her eyes. Ammy's eyes widen with surprise but that didn't last. She saw an imp coming up behind Waka. She quickly moved trying to get to him before the imp in order to help out in the battle.

Suddenly an object that looked like a metal reception of the sun with flames at the end of it. The object came to Rena and floated in front of her for a few moments before it went and landed on her back like a back shield. Ammy instantly knew what to do with the object. She grabbed it and slung it like she would a sword to hit the imp that had tried to sneak up on Waka without the flames on the object burning her. Waka felt someone at his back and as soon as he was done with his opponent he had turned around quickly about the strike but stopped himself when he saw that it was Ammy who had just took down her own opponent. Waka was impress by how she handled something like this and he was also impress by her weapon. After they had taken down their enemies now they looked at each other and then at the object that Ammy held. At the same time both of them recognize the object as the Divine Instrument that the goddess Amaterasu had carried with her and used in battles against Imps and against the other opponents she came across in her adventure. Ammy may not have read the entire story yet but she had read some of Amaterasu's battles she went through in the story. Ammy looked at Waka showing the confusion in her eyes about this. "I'm not sure what to tell you Mai Cherie. But it looks like Shinshu Field is in bad shape like that boy said. I wonder what could have caused it. It almost seems like something that had happen in that story that you are reading Ammy. About the curse of Orochi and the battle between him, the goddess Amaterasu, the prophet Waka, and the Legendary Hero Nagi and then Sasano," Waka said looking across the field. Ammy did the same wondering what could be causing this to happen now. Orochi had been defeated for 600 years and the same can be said about the god of darkness Yami according to the legend of Amaterasu. "Come on Mai Cherie. I don't think there is anything more we can do here right now. Not until we know more about what is going on. Let's head on back okay," Waka added. "Okay," Ammy agreed. She was still wondering why the Divine Instrument appeared and came to her, but she had a feeling that they will find out about it later.

The two of them then headed back towards the village. Just as they entered it Ammy heard someone calling out to her, "Ammy where have you been I've been worried about you when you weren't in the library like you said you would be waiting for me." Ammy looked and saw her best friend coming up to her. Instantly she felt guilty about not telling Issun that she wouldn't be in the library, but she had known that he was in class and she didn't want to disturb him in his classroom just to tell him that she wouldn't be in the library because she was going to cheek up on something. But before she could apologize Issun saw Waka and instantly grew a dislike of him. "Who are you and what are you doing with my friend Ammy here," Issun asked angrily. "Calm down my little bouncing friend. I'm keeping Ammy company while you were taking your classes," Waka said. "Well I'm back now so you can leave," Issun said. "Issun," Ammy started but Waka gently stopped her by lightly touching her shoulder and said instead, "I'm sorry my little bouncing friend but I'm going be staying near Ammy. I've decided that I would accept her offer about me taking a part in the play the two of you are planning together." Issun glared at Waka's hand on Ammy's shoulder and then he looked at Ammy saying, "Did you really ask him to be a part of the play." "Yes, I did Issun. I was going to let you know as soon as we joined up again," Ammy answered. She gave a smile to Waka. Issun noticed the smiled and grew a bit angrier but when Ammy turned to look at him he dropped his anger since she was smiling at him as well and gave a sigh, "Alright then but we will still need more people to join the play in order to make it a success. Classes are over anyway. Ammy would you like me to walk you home?" "I thought I will walk her home today my little bouncing friend if that is alright with Ammy," Waka said. Ammy looked at Waka and then at Issun saying to him, "If it's alright Issun I would like Waka to walk me home today okay. I'll see you tomorrow okay. Would you like to walk with us until we reach your home." Issun looked at Ammy and gave her a smile before he answered by saying, "Nah that is alright Ammy. I'll just see you later okay." Issun then left the two of them alone. "Well that went well. Shall we go Mai Cherie," Waka said offering his hand to Ammy once more. Ammy watched her friend leave before she look at Waka and took his hand he offered. They headed for her home.


End file.
